


Alexheed Headcanon

by hufflepuffingdemigod



Category: The Unwanteds Series - Lisa McMann
Genre: Alexheed - Freeform, M/M, headcanons, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffingdemigod/pseuds/hufflepuffingdemigod
Summary: just a short little alexheed thing from my tumblr.
Relationships: Alex Stowe/Samheed Burkesh
Kudos: 2





	Alexheed Headcanon

Alex is working in Octavia's class, on the sketches and plans and measurements for the first dragon wings.

He's been working all day, all by himself, never leaving the classroom.

Samheed doesn't criticize his boyfriend, doesn't tell him what to do.

He just brings him food and drinks every few hours and leaves without a word.

Sometimes he'll give him a hug, which Alex barely notices or reciprocates, except with a faint little distracted smile.

Samheed doesn't mind. He keeps checking on him anyway, every hour. Just to make sure he's still okay, and that he's not going to crash and burn.

At midnight, Sam still hasn't gone to sleep.

Because Alex hasn't.

Samheed keeps checking on Alex through the night.

Eventually he finds Alex passed out, face down on the table, pencil loosely hanging from his hand.

It's way after midnight.

Samheed picks him up, bridal style, carries him all the way back to the not-so-secret-hallway, and puts him in his bed.

Sam flops down gently next to Alex, makes sure his boyfriend is comfortable, and finally goes to sleep.

(source: my Tumblr)


End file.
